


Just Missed

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Kallig Clan [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Andronikos is a good friend, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Danriss has problems, Developing Friendships, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hangover, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Slave Trade, Sort Of, and Danriss has a crush, in his own way, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Danriss Kallig hasn't seen either of his sisters in twelve years, since he and his younger sister were sold into slavery by Lord Irtaya, their sire. When he reaches Alderaan, he hears news of his elder half-sister, and doesn't cope very well.
Relationships: Andronikos Revel & Male Sith Inquisitor, Male Sith Inquisitor & Female Sith Warrior, Mild One-Sided Andronikos Revel/Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: The Kallig Clan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846168
Kudos: 6





	Just Missed

**Author's Note:**

> And here we meet Danriss, Sith Inquisitor, former slave, heir to an unexpectedly grand bloodline, and disaster bi. He's Finlee's younger half-brother, about five years younger than her. He's the one going through the established SI storyline. Liara, the youngest, is also an Inquisitor, but I've got something different in the works for her. 
> 
> Please don't deal with your issues the way Danriss does. He makes bad decisions and should not be considered a good role model.

Danriss walked into the grand Thul estate, trying his best not to gawk. He hadn’t seen such luxury since his faraway childhood, briefly growing up in the palatial holdings of Lord Irtaya. His _father _, though the man had never once shown him or Liara the barest hint of affection, or even acknowledged their presence. Their sire was probably a better way to describe him.__

__He had left Khem Val and Andronikos on the ship, deciding that neither of them would make the right impression on Lady Elana. He suspected that both of them were glad he left them behind rather than being offended. Khem had simply grunted, but Andronikos had smirked at him, and muttered something about not getting involved in any duels._ _

__He was tempted to instigate one just to see the reaction the pirate would give him, growled out in his low voice that sent prickles down his spine._ _

__“Hello there, Sith! You must be Lady Elana’s guest. Please, follow me.” A jovial woman dressed in servant’s livery greeted him. He followed her through the winding hallways before she unceremoniously abandoned him in front of an open doorway. On the other side, a young dark-skinned woman chatted animatedly with a man who was obviously another Sith. He towered over her, but his unnaturally pale skin and crimson eyes didn’t phase her in the least._ _

__Lady Elana spotted him after a moment, and he strode in. Danriss bowed deeply to her, grateful he remembered some of the lessons in politesse he’d learned. “My Lady, thank you for seeing me.”_ _

__She smiled and giggled a bit, before saying brightly, “Welcome, Sith. I’m sorry for all the chaos-Alderaan is on the brink of civil war. But House Thul owes the Empire so much, especially now. After last week, things are finally going as they should!”_ _

__Danriss didn’t care a bit what had happened last week, obviously, but he knew that the rules of small talk and polite society bade him ask, “Last week, my lady? What happened?”_ _

__She giggled again, high and jarring. “Oh, you hadn’t heard? Well, last week there was another Sith here, a woman-Lady Iltana, I think her name was? Well, anyway, she was here for a few weeks doing her own business, and the previous leader of our house, Duke Kendoh, righteously offended her somehow. And on top of that, he tried to blame the deaths of a few of his rivals on her. The cheek!” She giggled yet again, and the Sith next to her shifted uncomfortably. “So she killed him. And he had no heirs, so now my father is head of the house, and I shall be Countess instead of simply Lady.” she bragged._ _

__Danriss didn’t know what to make of this. He was unused to others being so open and honest with him; as a slave no one had cared what he thought, Zash kept her secrets closely hidden, and in the short time he remembered before he’d been sold for the first time, he’d been a child, and not ever informed of anything._ _

__“Then, my lady, it seems you have much to thank this other Sith for.” he said slowly, unsure how exactly to respond._ _

__“Yes indeed, Sith! You know, perhaps I should contact her to give her my thanks myself. Urtel, get me Lady Iltana’s holofrequency once we’re done here, would you?” she exclaimed, looking at the other Sith._ _

__“Her name is Lady Irtaya, Lady Elana. And I don’t think that’s a good idea.” the other Sith-Urtel, apparently-rumbled._ _

Danriss stood frozen in shock. _Could it be?_

“I’m sorry, did you say-Lady _Irtaya? _Are you sure that was her name?” he stammered.__

______Urtel eyed him with suspicion. “Yes, Lady Irtaya was here last week with her crew. What concern is it of yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_Everything, _Danriss wanted to shout. It seemed impossible that this should be happening now, after all these years. Twelve miserable years, without seeing either of them, without knowing if they were even alive,__

and she’d _been here!_

_____ _ _ _

____ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______But he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t reveal their connection to Urtel, to Lady Thul, not without seeing her first, confirming that she still knew him, wanted him. Remembered the tiny messy-haired child he’d been. But before that happened, he couldn’t let that relationship be known to the wider public. He wouldn’t be believed, anyway; she was known to be an only child, the sole heiress of her family’s fortune. If he claimed to be her brother, he’d be dismissed, thought a lunatic, or perhaps a liar after her money, little that she’d ever cared for it. And despite the name, there was no guarantee that it was actually her; when they’d been separated, she hadn’t had any force powers as far as they knew. But if he was force-sensitive, who was to say his sister couldn’t also be?_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Nothing, nothing - I just know the name, is all.” he stammered. Urtel still eyed him suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________The rest of Lady Elana’s briefing went by in a blur, and he returned to his ship in a daze. Khem ignored him, as usual, and Andronikos was silent, but watched him closely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep that night, not with all the thoughts and memories flying through his mind. He sat on the long couch in the lounge area of the ship, staring at the wall. Twelve years. He’d clung to the memories of his sisters for the past twelve years, determined not to forget them, not let the monsters who’d separated them and tried to break him take that from him. He inhaled a ragged breath, closing his eyes tightly. He remembered them clearly; Liara was always so happy and carefree, laughing at everything, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and fun. She’d been a sweet-natured little girl, without any malice in her at all. Finlee, on the other hand, was gravely serious, rarely laughing. Always perfectly composed and in control, she’d been regal like a queen, and he’d adored her, worshipped her even. She’d lavished affection on the two of them, and been the only source of warmth in the sterile mansion they called home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________The feeling of the couch cushion moving roused him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to see Andronikos had sat next to him, and was holding two glasses. He had a bottle of whiskey in the other hand, and he set all three items on the small table next to the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________“What’s got you all gloomy?” he asked, watching Danriss closely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Danriss sighed. “Nothing you need to worry about. Just...something personal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos grunted, then poured the whiskey into the two glasses. He handed one to Danriss, then took a swallow of his own. “You wanna talk about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Danriss shook his head. “Not yet. I’m going to need a lot more whiskey first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos huffed out a laugh, and Danriss quirked one corner of his mouth into a half-smile before quickly downing his shot in one go, relishing the burn down his throat. They sat in a companionable silence for a while, drinking more whiskey and staring into the dark of the ship. After his third - or was it his fourth? - shot, Danriss sighed and tilted his head back against the back of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Did I ever mention my family to you?” he asked Andronikos, who watched with something like curiosity in his liquid-dark eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Said the Empire had enslaved them, but you were made Sith. Haven’t said anything else about them since. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

“That’s only half-true. I was a slave, for a long time, until I discovered I could use the force and was sent to Korriban. But it wasn’t the Empire who enslaved me, it was my _father. _” he spat the word with such hate he was mildly surprised Andronikos didn’t recoil. Instead, the man just raised one eyebrow and refilled both their glasses. Danriss nodded his thanks. “He-Lord Irtaya, the man who sired me-owned my mother. She was one of his house slaves, and he decided to make her his mistress as well. No thought to what she wanted, of course.” Danriss threw more whiskey down his throat. “I was the result of that, and two years later she had my little sister.”__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos didn’t say anything, just kept watching Danriss, face inscrutable. “I don’t remember her much. She was sold not long after Liara was born. But we were kept at the estate for a while longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________He downed half the whiskey in his glass and sighed. “I didn’t realize what had happened, of course. I was too young. The only thing I remember about her is that she had blue eyes, and I guess I inherited that from her. Certainly didn’t get it from Lord Irtaya; the bastard didn’t manage to pass down any resemblance to him to any of his children, thankfully. Finlee looked nothing like him at all.” He threw the rest of the whiskey down his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos furrowed his brows. “Thought you said your sister’s name was Liara?” he grunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Danriss shook his head, coughing a bit on his whiskey. Too fast, some had gone down his windpipe. “That’s my younger sister. I also have an elder half-sister, Finlee. She’s Lord Irtaya’s only legitimate child, heiress to the whole fortune and leadership of the House.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos’ eyes widened at this revelation. Danriss just poured himself more whiskey. “I thought she was a queen, the first time I saw her. She had all sorts of jewels on, in her hair, around her neck, even giant earrings. She always wore her hair up, in these crazy complicated styles. And that day she had on this red dress, and I thought she looked so beautiful she had to be a queen.” Danriss said, his words starting to slur together now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos snorted and leaned back against the couch, sipping at his own whiskey. “And I bet she was a spoiled bitch like most noblewomen are. Never even noticed you, much less acknowledged your presence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Danriss turned to him suddenly, and regretted spinning so fast when the room kept going once he stopped. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them the room was at least still, although the outline of Andronikos’ body had become rather indistinct. “What do you know ‘bout noblewomen?” he blurted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Andronikos shrugged, amused. “They’re spoiled from birth, and most of them think they’re some sort of gift from the gods, as if Nedriaan herself had breathed life into them. And so they treat everyone else as less than.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Well, it’s not true. Least not for her. Finlee wasn’t like that at all, she was nice and polite and she didn’t ignore us. She cared for us, Liara and me. And she was here! And now she’s gone and I don’t know where!” Danriss yelled the last part, standing and hurling his glass at the wall where it shattered and fell to the floor. Tears pricked in his eyes as Andronikos watched in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__________Danriss heaved in several heavy, shaky breaths, trying to collect himself. The whiskey had taken its toll, however, and he collapsed back onto the couch, cradling his head in his hands and sobbing. Andronikos slung one arm around his shoulders, in an attempt at comfort. Normally Danriss would have been thrilled at the close contact, but now he was too worked up to really notice the object of his nighttime fantasies pulling him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

“She was more of a mother to us than our actual mother was. She raised us for years, before we were sold. She let us stay in her quarters, instead of the slave bunks, gave us our own rooms. She’d let us sleep with her if we got scared, taught us to read and write, hell, I’m pretty sure she’s the one who named us. She _loved _us, she’s the only one who ever did, and she thinks I’m dead!” he gasped out in between sobs, nearly incoherent now. Tears rolled down his face, as the memories he’d treasured for the past decade rolled through his mind one after another in perfect detail as if he’d created them only the previous day.__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____________Andronikos waited for him to get through the worst of it. Once he’d stopped crying (although he hadn’t calmed down, by any standard), Andronikos asked quietly, “I’m gonna guess she thinks you’re dead because of the whole ‘being sold into slavery’ thing, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____________Danriss nodded. “I don’t remember much of that day; just being grabbed, and another had Liara, and I couldn’t get loose no matter how much I struggled. I can still see her if I picture it hard enough. She was crying and screaming and trying to get to us, but one of the guards was holding her back and she couldn’t get free from him. The last thing I remember is her screaming our names.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____________Andronikos inhaled slowly, processing what Danriss had just told him. Danriss kept his face buried in his hands. Neither man spoke for a long time, until Andronikos pulled him upright with the arm he hadn’t realized was still around his shoulders. Brown eyes met blue, and Andronikos said, “Look, I can’t say I know what you’re going through right now, but if you want to contact her I can probably find her code, or her datamail address. You can tell her you’re not dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

Danriss felt a surge of hope in his chest for a brief moment, before shoving it down. He shook his head. “I donnow. ‘S been _twelve years, _Andronikos. What if she doesn’t recognize me? Or remember me?” he gulped, and whispered, “What if she doesn’t want me anymore?”__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________The thought made his guts roil, and he felt as if he would be sick (or maybe that was the whiskey; he couldn’t tell anymore). He’d dreamed of someday reuniting with her and Liara for years, of them being a family again, but as he grew older, and was forced to do more and more awful things to survive, the fantasy that sustained him gained a dark alternative. One where he told Finlee of what he’d done, and her face wrinkled in disgust, turning away with horror in her grey eyes. He hitched another quiet sob at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Andronikos’ gravelly purr brought him out of his reverie. “Look, sith, I can’t say what’s going to happen if you ever meet up with her. Maybe it’ll go well, maybe it won’t. But I’m not going to start lookin’ for her until you give the say-so, it’s your decision to make.” He looked Danriss up and down and added, “A decision you should make sober. You should really get some shut-eye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Danriss, exhausted from the emotional upheaval of the night, as well as the prodigious amount of whiskey he’d had, nodded his agreement. He stood up, Andronikos’ arm falling away from his shoulders, and began to walk unsteadily towards his room. He stopped halfway there and asked without turning back, “Andronikos? What would you do in this situation?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________The older man sighed, before saying quietly, “Look, sith, I was never that close with my family. We didn’t have family bonds like you read about. Hell, my old man shot me in the foot to shut me up the last time I cried. We just didn’t care about each other like you do your sisters.” he paused, and Danriss heard him set his whiskey glass down hard on the small table. “But I can tell you this: if I did ever have someone I cared about as much as you do them, I’d walk barefoot through all seven hells to get them back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Danriss nodded slowly, too drunk to really think about what Andronikos had said. The older man sighed again, and told him, “Just go to bed, sith, it’s no use trying to think anymore tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Danriss walked into his room and managed to shut the door behind himself, and remove his boots before falling into bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________He awoke the next morning with an intense headache, as if his skull was splitting open and a herd of nerfs was stampeding across his eyeballs. He shoved his head under his pillow and groaned in pain. His mouth was dry and tasted sour, and his stomach protested each movement, no matter how minute. He peeked out from under his makeshift shield to check the time, and saw that Andronikos had left a bottle of water on the side table, as well as a bottle of painkillers. He swallowed several pills (probably far more than the intended dose, but he didn’t care) and drained the bottle, ordering his stomach to obey him. Once the pills began to kick in, he was able to fall asleep again, and woke up feeling marginally better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________A shower left him feeling fully human again, although it hadn’t completely eliminated the aftereffects of his indulgence of the previous night. He found Andronikos on the bridge as usual, and leaned against the doorframe to watch him. After a while, Andronikos became aware of his presence (or maybe he just got tired of pretending Danriss wasn’t there. Both were equally likely), and asked, “How you feelin’, sith?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________“I’ll live.” Danriss replied drily, and the pirate grunted out a laugh. “Andronikos? Is that offer from last night still open? Or did I just dream that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________“Which offer?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________“The one to try to find a way to contact Finlee.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Andronikos looked at him, nodded. “ ‘course. You sure you don’t want to think about it a bit more?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Danriss shook his head. “I’ve spent twelve years thinking I’d never see her again, I’m not passing up this opportunity just because I’m scared. And even if she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me...at least I’ll know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Andronikos nodded. “I’ll let you know what I find.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

______________Danriss smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby. He needs a hug. And a really good therapist.


End file.
